masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Endurance
| rarity = Common | type = Unit Enchantment | casting_cost = | upkeep_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Target unit's Movement Allowance is increased by 1 both on the overland map and in combat. }} Endurance is a Common Unit Enchantment belonging to the realm. For it may be cast on a friendly unit on the overland map to increase its Movement Allowance by 1. This allows the unit to travel further both on the overland map and during each combat turn. When cast on Engineers this spell also increases the rate at which they construct Roads. An Upkeep Cost of per turn is required to keep the spell in effect. Unlike other Unit Enchantments, this spell has no combat equivalent, and may not be cast during battle. Effects Endurance gives a unit the vigor and speed to move across greater distances, both on the overland map and during combat. Movement Allowance Bonus Endurance has a very simple and straight-forward effect: it increases the unit's Movement Allowance by 1. As a result, the unit can move further on the overland map. Depending on the Terrain it is attempting to cross, and the unit's Movement Type, it may be able to move up to 2 extra tiles per turn (for example, across Roads). This makes for good scouting units, and allows launching faster attacks. The increased Movement Allowance also applies during combat, and will allow the unit to move one extra tile per turn. It does not increase the number of attacks the unit can make. Endurance does not change a unit's Movement Type. Walking units will remain Walking, and Flying units will remain flying. Only the movement points available to the unit each turn are altered. Engineer Construction Speed Bonus When Endurance is cast on a unit of Engineers, it will halve the amount of turns it takes them to construct Roads on any kind of Terrain. For example, where a single Engineer would normally take 8 turns to build a Road across a Volcano tile, an Engineer with Endurance cast upon it will construct a road through the same tile in only 4 turns. Subsequently, this also means that fewer Engineer units are required to make a single stack that can construct one road per turn. Furthermore, since Endurance also increases Movement Allowance (above), it may even allows Engineers to move and build during the same turn, hastening construction of your road network by a significant amount! Note that the halved construction times are rounded up. If a road segment would take 3 turns to build, that same segment would take 2 turns to build with the help of Endurance. Usage Endurance may only be cast on the overland map, giving a lasting effect. It has a Casting Cost of . The spell must be targeted at a friendly unit. If the desired target is in an overland army stack, click on that stack to get a list of units inside it, and then select your desired unit. Endurance requires an Upkeep Cost of per turn to maintain. Failure to pay this Upkeep Cost due to lack of Mana will cause the spell to dissipate. However, as long as the spell is paid for (and not dispelled by any rival Wizard), the unit continues to enjoy its bonus. Once the spell is in effect, the unit will glow with a aura, unless there is a more powerful spell also affecting it. Note that the unit's remaining Movement Points are not reset until the start of the next strategic turn. Therefore, the spell will only increase the unit's Movement Points at the start of the turn after it was cast. If you've placed Endurance on a unit, you may remove it by examining the unit's details and clicking the Enchantment's icon. The primary reason to do this would be in order to remove the spell's Upkeep Cost, thus conserving for other spells. Acquisition As a Common spell, Endurance may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least one Spellbook. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing up to Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with Spellbooks are guaranteed to have this spell available for casting as soon as the game begins. Wizards with or fewer Spellbooks who have not chosen Endurance as a guaranteed spell have a random chance of being able to Research it. The chance for this spell to appear increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research if it is not already available for casting. Endurance has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbook, the Endurance spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Endurance can quickly create a good scouting unit, especially if cast on a Flying unit. It can also speed up the movement of an army (if cast on every unit in that army, or at least all of the slowest units), allowing you to launch a speedy attack into enemy territory. Units with Path Finding or similar abilities may benefit more from this spell, as they already travel at .5 Movement Points per tile - thus gaining a movement of 2 extra tiles per turn. Naturally, one of the best effects of Endurance is its combat movement allowance bonus. Units that can move further on the battlefield can maneuver more easily, deciding which enemies to engage and which to avoid, and generally speeding up the charge at the enemy troops. Units with preemptive Special Attacks, such as First Strike, Breath Attacks and so on will benefit greatly from being able to attack and withdraw with ease. Category:Unit Enchantments Category:Life Category:Unit Movement